


Blue, Yellow, Red

by bpd_changeling



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lamarliza, M/M, but thats what i call it, idk if this ship has an official name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpd_changeling/pseuds/bpd_changeling
Summary: Three soulmates? That was a rare thing, but Alex didn't mind at all





	Blue, Yellow, Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually very good at chapter fics, but I had an intense urge to make this one a thing, so here we are. :)

     “Alexander, are you ready to go?” George Washington called up the stairs. “The Schuylers are expecting us any minute!” Up in his bedroom, Alex groaned. He had completely forgotten. He didn’t want to go to this stupid dinner anyway; he didn’t _know_  these people. Honestly, he didn’t really know anyone. He supposed that was the point of the dinner. Since he’d arrived at his new foster home almost a year ago, Aeex had been virtually isolated from the outside world. At first, George and Martha had let it slide. They even let him homeschool instead of making him start public school in the middle of the year. But now the summer was almost over, and Alex’s junior year was fast approaching, which meant his foster parents were getting anxious for him to start socializing.

“Yeah, dad, I’m ready!” he called down the stairs, tugging on his shoes with one last sigh. Might as well get this over with.

     The Schuylers’ house was big and tidy-looking and a nice shade of… well, gray. Then again, everything was gray to Alex. That was just how it was when you hadn’t met your soulmate yet. So he really didn’t know if the house was a nice shade or not; he just decided to assume it was. He trailed George and Martha up the walk, slouched over with his hands jammed in his pockets.

“I hope you’re not going to do that the whole time,” Martha scolded lightly, looking back at him. “It was lovely of Phillip to invite us over tonight, and you don’t want to be rude.” Fighting back a groan, Alex withdrew his hands and did his best to stand up a bit straighter. Martha nodded once, evidently satisfied, as George rang the doorbell. There was silence for a moment, and then the sound of footsteps. The front door swung open. Alex froze.

     The moment the door opened, his gaze landed on a girl about his age with curly dark hair, and his eyes were assaulted with a sudden burst of color. Not all the colors, though. Just one. _Blue._ The word appeared in his mind suddenly, as if someone had placed it there. He’d heard it before, of course, but no one could have prepared him for how beautiful the thing was. Alex let out an involuntary gasp, at the same time that the girl jumped back in shock. Then, fully in sync, their faces broke into identical beams.

“What-”

“How-”

“But I-”

“This is-”

     They both stumbled to form complete sentences, talking over each other in their excitement. Finally, the girl calmed enough to hold out a hand.

“Elizabeth Schuyler,” she said, “but everyone calls me Eliza.”

“Alexander Hamilton,” Alex answered, glad he was managing to speak without stuttering. “I just go by Alex.” There was a cough to his left, and Alex suddenly remembered both his foster parents. He turned to look at them and found them both smiling.

“Nice to see you, Eliza,” Martha said warmly. “I take it something good just happened?”

“Incredible, actually,” Eliza answered. “I think I just found my soulmate! Only…” She frowned slightly. “The thing is, I only see one color. Is that… is that normal?”

     Martha looked confused, but George smiled comfortingly.

“Don’t worry. I had a friend once who only saw a few colors when he first met his soulmate. As it turns out, he had two. It’s completely normal, though maybe not too common. It’s called polyamory.” Alex sighed with relief. He knew what polyamory was and that it applied to him. The idea of only ever loving one person at a time had just always seemed so strange.

“Oh, thank god,” he said aloud. “I was wondering why I could only see blue.” His relief was mirrored on Eliza’s face.

“Now that we’ve got that settled,” George said, looking amused, “Eliza, are you planning on inviting us in? We wouldn’t want to keep your family waiting, especially since I know how impatient Peggy usually is to eat.”

“Oh, of course!” Eliza said, looking embarrassed. “Sorry about that, please come in!” Alex laughed, looking at the beautiful girl in the blue dress. He had a feeling his world had just changed irrevocably, and for the better.


End file.
